lookout2fandomcom-20200214-history
How Trunks goes oozaru
This is a fanfic i made sorry its not too good anyway hope you like it sorry if i didnt add pan i dont know how to add her in the story. Goku Trunks and Ryuji were heading home after big trip to the lake it was getting dark and after a little while they came over a clearing were a full moon shown beautifully over the clearing. Trunks had grown in a tail after a long ordeal he had trying to save his family they were walking down a dirt road talking to eachother. "Hey Trunks when we get home want to play a game with me" Ryuji asked looking at trunks "sure what kind" Trunks replyed smileing a little. "Humm i don't know" Ryuji said looking up wile streching and noticeing the moon he had completely forgotten it was the night of the full moon "no... It cant be... not now" Ryuji said as Trunks came over to pat him on the back and Trunks looked up to see what Ryuji was looking at. Seeing a nice bright moon and after a minute or two it happened Trunks felt his heart beating like mad and every part of him surging with some weird energy his eyes turned red. Ryuji tried to stop the transformation but by that time it was to late Ryuji was knocked back by the energy around Trunks, his fangs grew and his eyes turned completely red. His nose and mouth turned into a grey snout. "Trunks! Noo!" Ryuji yelled shocked he got up and tried to stop him once again from transforming but couldn't, purple furr started to grow on trunks arms, down his back and his shirt (hes wearing spchial clothes dont ask) tore right off. Trunks now had completely turned oozaru and started to destroy everything "Ryuji dont do it hes not himself!" Goku yelled Ryuji wasn't listening he had no choice Trunks was the only one that cared for him and if Trunks would die for him so will Ryuji. (Goku doesnt want him to fight because of the curse i'll explain eventually) Ryuji tryed to powe up to super sayain four but couldn't his curse had preventing from useing his full power. Ryuji flew up to him "Trunks its me your cousin..please remember...ahh!" Ryuji yelled getting hit really hard in the stomach with Trunks giant furry arm. And sent flying strait through the trees and into a giant mossy rock pile "grrrr... I will not let...Trunks suffer!" Ryuji yelled blasting out of the rock pile and quickly turned ssj2 He went in front of oozaru trunks "Trunks you have to remember....ahh!" ryuji yelled after getting hit by Trunks arm and in the process doping a picture of Trunks, Goku, Ryuji, Goten and Gohan all together at the amusement park. Trunks caught it with his massive thumb and pointer finger Ryuji.....Gohan Trunks then turned golden and light went every were then the yellow light surrounded him and he started to turn back to normal. The snout disappeared and the fangs and everything turned back to normal except that he furry purple arms and legs the only thing that wasn't covered in fur was his face, abs and pecks and he had long black spiky hair. "Trunks! your alright!" Ryuji said flying over to him after recovering and hugging him.... Category:pages added by TrunksI